


Company

by PetalBurst



Series: Winter / Oliva [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alcohol, F/F, m raiting for alcohol use, winter schnee is gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 04:23:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20988782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetalBurst/pseuds/PetalBurst
Summary: Winters on call with a special someone





	Company

**Author's Note:**

> Winter Schnee is a lesbian

"Yes, honey."

The sound of a glass clanging, the smell of liquor filling the air as laughter flowed into the room; it was a peaceful night for Winter Schnee. Alabaster locks fell into place as she brought her glass to her lips, her blue eyes shimmering in delight as the voice of her acquaintance whispered sweet nothings into the receiver. Sweet hums flittered from Winter’s lips as a smile tugged at her lips.

It was rare for Winter to get a day off. To make up for her lack of free-time, the Specialist would have to fit these casual calls between her breaks.

As the conversation was starting to pick up again, a knock was heard at her door. She paused, her expression taking a dramatic shift, and quickly bid her associate a hasty goodbye.

She took a moment to readjust herself. She set her glass on her desk, grabbed her stack of papers, and fixed her hair. She knew she could do nothing about the smell, but hoped that it wouldn’t be an issue. With a sigh she spoke out. “Come in!”

“I’m terribly sorry to bother you—” The general’s nose scrunched lightly as he took in a whiff. He proceeded to walk into the office, a concerned expression taking root on his face as his brows furrowed and he glanced over towards the elder Schnee. “Winter, are you drinking?” The general did not know Winter to be a drinker and to smell it now took him aback.

“A-Apologies sir! I was in the middle of an intimate conversation with someone important.” A light blush filled her cheeks as she recalled her associate. She could blame the red on her cheeks on the alcohol she assured herself. She felt herself become more embarrassed as she looked over towards her superior. He was not just a superior but someone she considered a father figure and having him know about such an intimate detail made her squirm inside.

The general let out a quiet laugh as he proceeded to make his way back towards the entrance. “Oh, I’ll get out of your hair then! I hope you and him—”

“Her. General.” Interrupted Winter politely.

“_Oh._”

That’s all the general could muster out. He took a moment to reorient himself, brows arched in concentration as he tried to think of a way to word his next words carefully. He cared for Winter’s wellbeing and was curious to know more about her relationships. He and Glynda had always tried to be supportive of Winter as though she was their own child. They had, after all, practically adopted the elder Schnee and rescued her from her terrible living situation and provided a loving home for her. He exhaled lightly and smiled. Winter would tell him more when she was ready.

“Then I hope the two of you have an amazing evening!” He exclaimed with a loud chuckle, fleeing the scene and allowing Winter some peace at long last. 

As his figure faded behind the door, Winter let out a sigh of relief. Her eyes drifted over towards her phone and the warmest of smiles graced her icy exterior. She grabbed her glass and took another sip.


End file.
